


Home Is Where

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she takes off her helmet for the first time, it’s like Carolina’s being punched in the gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this art](http://queer-madoka.tumblr.com/post/114090715904/my-kimball-headcanon-whoo)

 

It didn’t take long after being introduced. Carolina supposed she just had a type.

They’d been fighting together and holding the troops for what felt like decades—Carolina would have an idea and Vanessa would only be half a step behind. Before she could even get the words out, the former rebel leader would act, praising Carolina as she breezed by. It was like a dance; being so in-step with someone was a luxury Carolina hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

It felt like coming _home_. 

Too much.

______

_When she takes off her helmet for the first time, it’s like Carolina’s being punched in the gut._

_Her hair is short, and matted down with sweat. It refuses her fingers efforts to sort it out, but she just smiles like it doesn’t matter. She has a beautiful smile, one Carolina instantly knows she doens’t get to indulge often, but is all wide and unconscious of how brightly it lights the room._

_Her **scars**_... _  
_

_Carolina isn’t stupid, she knew there would be scars. But did fate have to be so **cruel**?_

_Carolina is staring, and she knows it, but **why**?_

_Why is she here with another gorgeous soldier who makes her feel so much so quickly, who has an amazing smile, and **one blind eye**_

____

It didn’t take long after seeing her. Carolina always fell for the best people, she supposed it was because she knew herself to be one of the worst.

But this time, she made _sure_ it was different.

Carolina kissed Vanessa every night and every morning. Before every battle she made time to find Vanessa, and kiss her, and tell her she loved her.

Mistakes were all that she had, now. She’d be damned if she hadn't learned from them.


End file.
